


Rin

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Children, Community: fanfic100, First Crush, Gen, Martial Arts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-21
Updated: 2006-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru looks at Rin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rin

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "Fire"

Haru watched across the Dojo as Rin practiced her front kicks. He was supposed to be practicing blocking with Kyo, but Kyo had gone off in a huff about something, so Haru had taken the opportunity to sit and watch Rin.

He hadn’t really noticed her before, as her parents kept her mostly separated from the rest of them. And she was a bit older than him. But now that they had all come to train at Shishou’s together, Haru had started to notice Rin.

Watching her kick the air over and over again, he was struck by the fire in her eyes. It was a fire that captivated him, and made him want to get to know her.


End file.
